


Vibe Check

by intoapuddle



Series: Eight Days of Kink-o-Ween [3]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, Jealousy, M/M, Praise Kink, Smut, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 21:21:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21186173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intoapuddle/pseuds/intoapuddle
Summary: Sometimes, Dan needs a vibe check.





	Vibe Check

Phil gives a charming smile as he shakes Keith’s hand.

“Of course,” he says. “Any time.”

He doesn’t miss the look on Dan’s face when they exit the room. Going down the elevator in silence, he gets the feeling that this is a particularly bad one. Dan looks even sadder than usual in his black apparel right now. He stares at the floor, frowning. He was so excited in the morning. He went on about the meeting and how he hoped they’d do well.

They did do well. They are that much closer to the travel series they’ve wanted to create.

That is not why Dan is upset right now, though. Despite the fact that they should feel celebratory and relieved, Phil knows that that won’t happen before they talk. As they leave the building, Phil kind of hates that he can’t just reach over and give Dan a soothing touch. Actually, he _really_ hates that he can’t.

It feels like their flat is miles away. There is too much time between now and when they are alone again, even if it is only fifteen minutes. They get in the Uber and Phil doesn’t even attempt to look at Dan. All that he will see is Dan forcing himself to not look at Phil.

Instead, he pulls his phone out of his pocket and opens the notes app. He doesn’t have to wait long before he figures out what to type.

_Vibe?_

He holds the screen up for Dan to read. Dan is looking out the window, lost in thought. His neck looks so long and his hair in the nape of his neck is just a little bit messy. Phil wants to reach out and smooth it out. He wants to kiss down his spine and lower.

Dan looks back at Phil and what Phil would have read as annoyance a few years ago only looks like sadness and insecurity right now. Dan grabs the phone. He holds it in both hands as he types out a response.

He hands it back to Phil.

_I know it’s stupid_

The self awareness hurts in a different way than when Dan thought he had reason to be jealous. Phil had power to dispel his insecurities, then. He could make sure that Dan knew that he won’t leave. Now, Dan knows that Phil won’t leave, and his reaction is still to feel jealous and hurt and scared. Phil can’t dispel those feelings because they aren’t about their relationship. 

He can make sure that Dan knows that Phil loves him along with all of the hard stuff, though.

Phil reaches out and puts his hand between them, palm up. He doesn’t look at Dan. If he does, the driver will look back at them and see. He hears the soft sigh from Dan before he feels his hand, warm, squeezing Phil’s.

It is only a small touch. Quick, fleeting. They put their hands back in their own laps immediately after. It is something, though. Phil thinks he can sense some of Dan’s weight being lifted, if only for a moment.

Dan goes to the toilet right as they walk inside the flat. Phil takes off his shoes and coat. He ends up stalling outside the bathroom, thinking. Dan hates it when he hovers. He hates it when Phil is so affected by his mood that he can’t go back to his own stuff and focus on himself. It makes Dan feel worse, or so he has explained.

Phil is just about to leave and give Dan some space when Dan opens the bathroom door and jumps at Phil’s presence. Phil doesn’t laugh. He takes Dan’s hands and makes him wrap his arms around himself. He wraps his own arms around Dan’s neck. He rests his chin on Dan’s shoulder and waits until Dan relaxes.

“I love you,” Phil says.

Dan sighs a long breath. He is still filled with tension.

“I know,” Dan says. “I love you too.”

They hold each other silently.

“I’m being stupid,” Dan says. “You don’t have to rub it in.”

A twinge of anger flares in Phil’s gut. He lets it pass as he grabs Dan’s shoulders and looks at his face.

He looks so sad. Too sad for a guy that is in a loving relationship with a successful career.

Sadness isn’t about making sense, though. Not much of their lives makes sense, anyway.

Dan’s face is steel.

“You’re good,” Phil says. “You’re so good. You have no idea how good you are.”

The steel melts, displaying a moment of affection.

“Phil,” Dan says.

Something flickers by in his eyes and Phil knows exactly what it means. It has been a while since they’ve done this. Phil finds that right now, he wants it desperately.

Phil leans in. Dan closes the distance quickly. He holds him tighter, as if he’s afraid that letting go even the tiniest bit would make Phil disappear.

Phil’s hands slide down Dan’s arms and gives a gentle squeeze. Dan relaxes a bit, doesn’t hold on as tightly, and Phil pulls away.

“Do you want the-”

“Yeah,” Dan interjects, nodding with fervour. “Yes.”

“Come on,” Phil says.

He grabs Dan by the wrist and leads him into their bedroom. As he pulls his shirt off, Dan kneels beside the chest by the end of the bed and rummages through. Phil pulls off his jeans and gets on the bed. Dan looks focused, a crease forming between his brows as he makes the decision. Eventually, he pulls up a purple vibrator. The middle part is thin but the end bit is thicker, covered in ridges that Dan absolutely adores.

Dan puts the toy and lube on the bed and crawls towards Phil. He grabs him by the back of the head and kisses him hard on the mouth. He is so ready to go already. Phil pushes him back a bit, hands against Dan’s chest, and helps him take off his clothes.

“Lay down,” Phil instructs.

The lighting in the room is dim. The only source is at a corner of the room, a floor lamp glowing a warm orange that reaches Dan’s shape, making his skin look even softer.

Phil covers the toy in lube after warming the bottle in his hand. Dan waits, silent.

Dan’s dick is soft, nestled on top of his balls between his legs. Phil strokes the toy down Dan’s happy trail, and over the shaft. He hasn’t put on the vibration yet, but Dan is already affected by the touch. He breathes a little deeper, a little slower. Phil strokes up and down, watching Dan’s face as Dan watches the toy.

When the toy reaches Dan’s cock head, Phil turns it on at the lowest setting. Dan gasps. His dick hardens, head popping out of the foreskin. Phil leans down, kissing it, as he pushes the toy right underneath Dan’s balls.

Dan’s hips push up involuntarily. He is all nerves, tightening harder and harder for every touch, for every vibration.

“Talk to me,” Dan groans.

Right. That’s the part Phil seems to forget when they’re in the moment. He is getting better at it. He just needs the reminder.

Phil gives a final kiss before he pulls back and wanks Dan’s cock lazily, pushing the toy up one level, rubbing it on the same spot and a bit lower. Dan spreads his legs on instinct.

“That’s perfect,” Phil says. “Show me.”

Dan spreads his legs further. The pink pucker of his rim expands and closes for every little vibration. Phil is entranced.

“So pretty,” Phil sighs, squeezing Dan’s dick with more purpose.

Dan fucks into his fist. He is getting eager, pushing his knees up to his chest so that Phil has access.

“Yeah, just like that,” Phil whispers.

He grabs the bottle and squeezes out a dollop of lube onto Dan’s hole. It drips down. Some of it slips inside as the hole expands.

“Fuck,” Phil says under his breath.

He is already hard but at this point he feels a need for friction. He disregards it for now. This isn’t about him, per se.

“Yeah?” Dan asks. “Am I-”

“Yes,” Phil says. “You’re gorgeous.”

Dan releases a breath. Phil circles the toy around his rim.

“Can you help me?” Phil asks. “Just, spread them with your hands?”

The reaction is immediate. Dan puts one hand on either cheek, granting Phil an even more gorgeous view. 

“Phil,” Dan moans. “Please.”

“Just wait a bit more,” Phil says. “You’re doing amazing. Such a good boy.”

Dan looks him straight in the eyes as Phil keeps going slowly, circling and circling, never really getting to where Dan wants it.

“Can you be good for me?” Phil asks.

Dan’s eyes fall shut and he nods. 

He is so beautiful. So perfect. And he is all Phil’s. He can’t believe Dan would ever doubt that.

“You’re so fucking hot,” Phil says, because that’s how Dan will know. “You’re perfect.”

Eventually he pushes the toy right at Dan’s hole. Dan gurgles a moan, as if it’s been forced out from deep in his stomach. Phil doesn’t need to push hard for it to sink inside. The toy isn’t that girthy. 

“So good for me,” Phil says.

He pushes it further inside and Dan’s voice goes high and breathy as he moans, eyes squeezing shut, spreading his cheeks even more as if that will do anything.

“Easy, easy,” Phil murmurs. “You’re doing amazing.”

“Phil,” Dan says, voice coated with emotion.

“Yeah,” Phil says. “That’s it.”

It isn’t that Dan _needs_ to hear it to know that it’s true. It does something to him, though, when Phil says it. It reaches someplace inside that needs to be filled with Phil’s affirmation. In places where, for Phil, touch would suffice, Dan needs to be told in order to really know.

And so, Dan wimpers a string of moans as Phil pushes the toy deeper and angles it up, right where he knows Dan wants it.

“Yes, yes, yes,” Dan chants under his breath.

“Can you take more?” Phil asks.

“Yes,” Dan repeats. “All of it.”

Phil increases the vibration and revels in Dan’s jumpy muscles tightening. He watches the tendons on his neck tense and poke out as he clenches his jaw. By his expression you would think he was in agony, but this is the perfect sort of pleasure for Dan. Edging on to be just a bit too much, a bit too overwhelming, but not quite.

He is far from soft now. Dan’s cock is hard and straining. Phil licks his lips as he watches the precum roll down the side as he pushes the vibrator in just so.

“Fuck, Phil,” Dan moans.

“I’m yours,” Phil says. “You’re mine.”

Phil pushes the toy out and back in, miniscule pushes just to grant some friction, and Dan gasps a shocked moan. His dick is snug against his thighs. 

“You’re doing so good,” Phil says. “Do you think you can come for me?”

Dan gasps again. It really is as if Dan can feel the words, like another addition to the sensations. He nods, moaning, licking his lips.

“Use your words, babe,” Phil instructs. “Can you come for me?”

“Yes,” Dan cries out. “_Please_.”

Phil goes faster, harder, watching as Dan’s red hard cock gets that little bit of friction. Phil takes the vibration down a level and then back up, a few times in quick succession. He stares at Dan’s hole as he fucks him with the toy. The way it clenches and sucks with pure greed.

“I’m coming, I’m coming,” Dan moans.

It isn’t happening yet. When it is mostly internal, Dan’s body tenses up a few times before he really pushes over the edge. It’s a beautiful sight to behold. Dan spits out choked off moans and rocks with the movements of the toy, and then his mouth goes slack. It builds slowly and then hard. The sensation goes like a wave through him. He plants his feet on the mattress and pushes his hips up. Phil watches as Dan’s cock spits a generous load of come, spurt after spurt as Dan makes these gorgeous noises of pleasure.

The moment Dan relaxes and puts his ass back down on the mattress, Phil turns the toy off and pulls it out, slowly, gently.

He discards it and crawls up to Dan’s face. He kisses him. His eyes are glazed over still, like some part of him is still experiencing the peak of pleasure.

“Only you,” Phil groans between kisses. “Fuck, you’re perfect. God.”

Dan remembers himself and ends up kissing back, delirious with it. 

“I know,” he says eventually, as they calm down and the kisses become slower. “I know. I trust you.”

He looks ashamed of having to say it. Phil strokes his cheek. The self awareness really is its own brand of pain.

“You are working on it, though,” Phil reminds him. “You’re doing so good. You’re not wrong. They’re just feelings.”

“I just don’t want you to think-”

“I don’t,” Phil assures. “I would never.”

Dan eyes him with suspicion. 

“Not anymore,” Phil corrects himself. “Never again.”

They end up kissing and rubbing together for a while. No more words are needed. Dan makes Phil come with his hand and they stay in bed. This is the best kind of celebration they could have, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! <3
> 
> if you liked it, please like/share on twitter and/or tumblr
> 
> and to the person that prompted this, don't think of [nook's cranny](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QAm7vgyOnN4&t=33s) :)


End file.
